This invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to portable electronic devices with power management capabilities.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, handheld electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations and may use short-range communications to communicate with accessories and local networks.
Portable electronic devices are also sometimes provided with music playback capabilities. The circuitry used for functions such as wireless communications and media playback can consume a relatively large amount of power. Nevertheless, manufacturers have made attempts to miniaturize the batteries used in handheld electronic devices, which reduces battery capacity. Unless care is taken to consume power wisely, these devices may exhibit unacceptably short operating times.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide portable electronic devices with improved power management capabilities.